Bright Lights
by Brookii
Summary: When new student Mai Keiko turns up at Cross Academy, she feels lost and somewhat alone. But then she meets Hanabusa Aidou... did I mention that that didn't help the case? OCxAidou.
1. Scarlet Hatred

**Summary: **When new student Mai Keiko turns up at Cross Academy, she feels lost and somewhat alone. But then she meets Hanabusa Aidou.  
><strong>AN: **Mai is my OC, so leave her alone ^_^ - and a quick word of warning, I'm too slack to put "san", "sempai", "sama" or "chi" after people's names and what not. I don't have any clue about how the system works, nor do I wish to do that. I'm in Australia; we just say Yuki rather than Yuki-chan.  
><em>I do not own "Vampire Knight" or any of its characters, none are my creation (except Mai Keiko)<em>

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

It was a long ride in the car. Well, it was two hours, but it felt like forever.

"This school is simply brilliant," my mother told me as she hugged me goodbye. "They even have night classes here!"

I raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "_and?_"

Rather than saying that though, I said, "I can't believe your shipping me off to the middle of Japan! I want to stay home! I'm going to this boring academy – and look at my uniform!" I held out my arms so my mother could study my black coat and black skirt and the sepia shoes and the weird, red ribbon. I despised uniforms. I went to a small, country school and I just wore whatever I liked. Now I'm going to this big, giant formal academy and I have to look like everyone else.

Mum planted a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you at the end of semester, 'kay?" she asked.

"'Kay," I replied dully. I knew this was one battle I could never win.

As Mum drove off in her silver car, waving me off, a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail and glasses ran over to me. Literally ran.

"Hello! You must be Mai Keiko! I'm so happy to meet you!" he beamed.

"H-hi." Didn't this guy know the meaning of 'calm'?

"Let me take your bags for you!" he grinned, reaching out to take my suitcases from my arms.

"Th-thanks…"

"Don't mention it!" he said happily, then he pushed forward a dark haired girl that was standing behind him.

"This is my daughter, Yuki!" he smiled proudly.

"Adopted daughter," she insisted quietly.

"Yuki!" he wailed. Boy, did this guy get mood swings. "Don't be like that!" he grimaced.

"Sorry, chair – father," she corrected herself.

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yuki!" he said, squeezing her in a tight tug.

Yuki gasped, but allowed her-self to be squashed, though she looked rather shocked.

"You show Meri around, okay?" he asked her, still alive from the 'father' comment. What was his issue?

"It's Mai," I scowled. I didn't mean to be so angry. I just wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Mai! Isn't that what I said?" he asked, his cheeks pink and glowing, still smiling.

"No," I answered.

His face fell. "Oh."

Yuki interrupted. "I'll take her to her dorm," she offered.

"Oh, thank-you, Yuki!" he said, and rushed over with wide arms to give her another hug.

She stepped to the side and he tripped over, landing on his face. I stifled a grin.

"Yuki!" he cried. "You need to stop playing these tricks on Daddy!"

I almost choked with laughter at the "daddy" but I composed myself.

"Sorry," she said in a very unapologetic tone and quickly hustled me away from him.

I followed her. "Your Dad is weird."

"He's not my Dad," she protested glumly. Then she beamed at me. I now sense she has the same mood swings as her Dad, or her headmaster, or whatever she preferred. "But he raised me, and he's great! You'll love the academy!"

I didn't believe this. "Yes. You will!" she tried to convince me. And failed at it.

"I doubt it," I replied.

"Trust me, you will," she said as we walked, side by side, to my new home.

**A/N: **What do you think? This is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction and I don't know how it's gonna turn out. Reviews please? I accept anonymous ones too.

_Brookii_


	2. Amber Sky

**Summary:** When new student Mai Keiko turns up at Cross Academy, she feels lost and somewhat alone. But then she meets Hanabusa Aidou.  
><em>I do not own "Vampire Knight" or any of its characters; none are my creation (except Mai Keiko)<em>

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

I didn't go to class today; just sat in my dorm. That stupid headmaster decided to give me a chance to settle in.

I still had to go outside for dinner. I left early, because I did NOT want to get tricked into a conversation with my dorky room-mate (major science geek, Tsuri, I think her name was). The day class students were giving the night class kids the classrooms. God. It was like a fucking ceremony. They all looked… ridiculous. Perfectly pressed white uniforms, practically strutting to the rooms… wow. Who knew a bunch of ordinary humans could be so up themselves?

I lean against a lamp post, uninterested, yawning, waiting for them to finish. A guy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes is chatting up some reject day class girls. Honestly. What is with them? A bunch of desperate bitches and a guy who obviously thinks he owns them.

I wait, boredly, and then he walks over to me… actually, now I see him properly, his eyes are quite beautiful. A complex contrast, they're so int –

I wake up from a daydream then, because he's talking to me. But I can't hear him. Why can't I hear him? Maybe he isn't talking. Maybe he's faking, just opening his mouth. That's stupid. I can't hear anything. What? They're all faking? I can't hear anything.

Now I can. There's a ringing sound in the distance, high-pitched and eerie. What is that sound? It's calming closer to me. It gets louder, and I can _feel _it in the atmosphere around me, until it's sound crashes over me, and my knees buckle and I collapse to the floor with a scream, a silent scream, one I can't hear.

**A/N:** I didn't have plans to update this story, actually ^_^! Then I realised I had one review… thank you for changing my mind! I know this is short, but the next chapter will be longer, PROMISE.


End file.
